1. Field of the Invention.
The present invention relates to a device for adjusting at least one alignment characteristic in a suspension system in an automotive vehicle, and in particular, to a suspension system that is adjustable through an adjusting bolt.
2. Description of the Prior Art.
It is known to use cams for adjusting the relative position of two members, one of which is secured to the wheel and the other of which is secured to the frame of the car, the cams being initially adjusted in position and then being drawn tightly against engaging surfaces by a bolt on which the cams are supported. Various arrangements have been proposed for adjusting alignment characteristics in vehicles.
For example, the Trussell U.S. Pat. No. 2,772,596 shows an arrangement employing a shim which has serrations on it so that the shim when driven in does not tend to move.
The Slack U.S. Pat. No. 2,063,704 shows an arrangement in which there is a key that is inserted in the threads after adjustment has been made.
The Slack U.S. Pat. No. 2,162,828 shows two members having cooperating serrated surfaces which tend to register together to prevent the adjustment of the alignment from being disturbed.
The Ware U.S. Pat. No. 4,595,216 likewise shows an arrangement in which there are cooperating serrations which are locked together after the adjustment has been made in the alignment.
The Traugott U.S. Pat. No. 3,163,441 shows an arrangement in which there is a lock washer having a plurality of serrations on opposite sides thereof so as to bite into or grip the adjacent shoulder and adjustable bushing. This is designed to prevent the shift in the alignment characteristics. In the Traugott U.S. Pat. No. 3,124,370, a ring with serrated edges is used for the same purpose.
There are a number of other patents in the alignment field which describe mechanisms for limiting the amount of displacement which can occur after the adjustment has been made and tightened. These patents include the following:
______________________________________ Inventor U.S. Pat. No. ______________________________________ Porter 751,202 Johnson et al 1,044,055 Hale 1,279,686 Carpezzi 2,674,465 Davis 2,846,250 Traugott 2,859,058 Fegan 2,934,684 Morse 2,962,317 Weiss et al 2,978,253 Muller et al 3,033,588 Bridges 3,880,444 Pettibone 4,616,845 ______________________________________